beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era
Beyblade: Zero Era is an RP story created by ReconStrike Commando, and Ezio Editore da California, it features many users new and old from the wiki portraying their characters, similar to what has gone on before. It is the official RP universe of Beyblade Fanon Wiki. The story has already concluded its first, second, and third seasons, and the fourth season is currently being released. Plot Series 1 An evil force threatens the world, led by a dark blader, and his sinister bey, this evil army wishes to control the world with the power of the Black Rings, and will not take no for an answer in their conquest over the entire galaxy. Will the heroes be able to stop these terrible beings before they conquer Earth? Watch as the Future becomes the Past. Characters Introduced in Series 1 Introduced in the OVAs Soundtrack 'Series One' Season 1 Opening: A New Beginning Ending: Future Memories Season 2 Opening: The Falling Sky Ending: Never Gonna Back Down! Season 3 Opening: History Lessons Ending: Opening the Door to the Past Season 4 Opening: Threat of Annihilation! Ending: Miracles Can Happen 'Background' Battle Theme: Evil Battle Theme: Dark Battle Insert Song Chapters 'Series One' Season 1 Episode 1: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 1: Purple Reunion - Leader and Lieutenant Clash! Episode 2: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 2: Zangetsu's First Victim - The Pirate Lady Plunders Episode 3: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 3: The Unexpected Visitor Episode 4: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 4: Triple Threat Episode 5: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 5: Psyra vs. Vhast Episode 6: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 6: Double Battle - Triple Conclusion Episode 7: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 7: Enter! The Xiao Family Dragon Emperor! Episode 8: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 8: To Russia - The Dragon's Life Episode 9: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 9: Focus Episode 10: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 10: Battle of the Sisters - Yin Yang Clash! Season 2 Episode 1: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 11: Brazilian Brawl Episode 2: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 12: Vari's Suicidal Revenge Episode 3: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 13: Creepy Amazon - Undead Brawl Episode 4: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 14: Demon of Bei-Ling Episode 5: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 15: Attack on France! Episode 6: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 16: The Wolf of the WBBA Episode 7: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 17: An Unexpected Party Guest Episode 8: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 18: Frontline Blues Episode 9: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 19: Hidden Bladers, Crouching Idiots Episode 10: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 20: Ramaz Dolsa's Proclamation Season 3 Episode 1: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 21: Des & Xiaolong - The Eternal Bond Episode 2: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 22: History Lesson Episode 3: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 23: Secrets of the Mystic Spiral! Episode 4: ' Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 24: Battle of the Spectre '''Episode 5: ' Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 25: Flashback - Preventing Salamandra 'Episode 6: ' Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 26: French Convalescence 'Episode 7: ' Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 27: Synchrome 'Episode 8: ' Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 28: The Keys of Concord 'Episode 9: ' Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 29: Knighting Ceremony '''Series Two 'Beyblades' WBBA ' Ligerfile.jpg PeacockFile.jpg Ghoulfile.jpg Xiaolongfile.jpg Dragonisisfile.jpg Dragonshenfile.jpg ApusFile.jpg DragusFile.jpg PiretteFile.jpg ToucanFile.jpg ' Ramaz Dolsa ZangetsuFile.jpg RakalonFile.jpg KastalonFile.jpg GoudalonFile.jpg Other ZhoulongFile.jpg Category:Role Play Category:Zero Era